


Resonance

by marmolita



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Inanimate Object Porn, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip Tucker loves his engine.  He really, really loves his engine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> No real spoilers for anything, just a man and his engine.

Trip Tucker loves his engine.

He really, really loves his engine, the way people have always loved engines, the way people in the 20th century made a sport out of watching fast cars go in circles, the way vehicles were used as sexual status symbols. There's just something about fine-tuning a piece of machinery that's satisfying deep down in his gut; it's like eating a woman out, trying to find just the right place to lick, just the right amount of pressure, putting your fingers just so and watching her shake and gasp with pleasure.

That's the way Trip feels about the warp engine: like every time he touches it he's making love to it. Tweaking her intermix ratio, warming up her phase coils, massaging her matrix -- it gets his blood pumping so hard that sometimes he just has to take a minute, put his hands on the core, and just _feel_ her vibrating under his fingers.

He can feel the vibration now, as he rubs lubricant gel into the plasma injectors to help prevent clogs. It's late, and he's had his team working triple shifts to get them stable at warp 5.2. With their goal accomplished, he's sent them all off duty to get some rest, but he's still so wired from the thrill of pushing the engine so far that there's no way he would be able to sleep. So he stays in engineering, alone, monitoring the intake manifolds and doing some light maintenance. The plasma injectors he's working on are offline but they're still warm from retained heat, and still bolted to the rest of the reactor as it hums and vibrates softly.

Trip scoops up some more lubricant gel and pushes it into the injector with two fingers. It's almost like finger fucking the engine, and god, he's flying high already but that thought really turns him on. He licks his lips, staring at his fingers in fascination as they move in and out of the slick injector conduit, spreading the lubricant around the edges, and yeah, the injector is just about the right size to--

It's not like he hasn't thought about it before.

He really does love his engine.

Trip rubs idly at the bulge in his pants with his clean hand while he adds more lubricant to the injector, and after all, there's nobody here, nobody will be back for hours. Sure, the internal sensor cameras are everywhere, but he happens to know that his back is to them and it's not like anybody's going to be watching anyway, they only get looked at if there's a problem. He pulls down the zipper of his uniform and reaches into his shorts to pull out his cock.

He strokes it a few times with his lubricated hand, the gel making the motion smooth and slick and it feels _so good_ after 36 hours with no sleep and the excitement of getting the core to 5.2. His other hand rests on the side of the engine and the vibration feels like the core is laughing at him, a quiet chuckle, inviting him in. The plasma injector is open and waiting, and he scoots forward on his knees to place the tip of his cock into the opening.

It's just the right size after all.

There's enough lubricant in the injector already that he slides right in, groaning at the slick heat and breathing heavier as he feels the vibration settle into place around him. It's not like fucking a woman -- the injector casing is hard and inflexible, and he's nowhere near long enough to reach the far end of it, but it still feels damn good. Trip thrusts slowly a few times to get a feel for it, then starts to move faster, in and out, in time with the throbbing hum of the warp core. He's always given so much of himself to the engine and she's given him back even more, but now it's like he's resonating at the same frequency as the matrix, like he's merging into the core and it's not clear where he ends and she begins. She's hot and slick and tight around him and he fucks her gently, then roughly, then ruthlessly, just like he always treats her.

He's sweating now, breathing heavily, so close to the edge, and he gives himself up to the engine and takes what he wants from her, just a little more, a little faster, pushing her a little harder--

In the end, the warp core always gives him what he needs.

When he catches his breath, Trip rests his forehead against the core for a moment, then starts cleaning up and getting ready to scrub out the injector and start again. His mother always taught him to treat a lady right, and he always, always takes care of his engine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [poehlersehlat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poehlersehlat) for beta!


End file.
